xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Machine Elves
DMT is an interesting drug because it is also a chemical produced by the pineal gland whilst you are going to sleep and whilst you are asleep, this chemical can therefore explain your dreams. Dreams are you exploring the 4th dimension through astral projection. As I said DMT is produced by the pineal gland and the pineal gland is the 3rd eye chakra which is one of the 7 energy points in the body allows you to access higher dimensional energies meaning you have access to higher vibrational dimensions like the 4th dimension. After it was discovered that human brains exude DMT naturally, Dr. Rick Strassman, author of the book DMT: The Spirit Molecule, hypothesized that our bodies secrete large amounts of DMT when we dream, are dying, or are close to death. From Dr. Strassman's work: Japanese scientists discovered that the brain actively transports DMT across the blood-brain barrier into its tissues. I know of no other psychedelic drug that the brain treats with such eagerness. This is a startling fact that we should keep in mind when we recall how readily biological psychiatrists dismissed a vital role for DMT in our lives. If DMT were only an insignificant, irrelevant by-product of our metabolism, why does the brain go out of its way to draw it into its confines? The machine elves are entire manifestations of the Logos. DMT entities According to Graham St. John’s synthesis of quite a large body of research and anecdotal reports of DMT encounters in Chapter 12 of Mystery School in Hyperspace, DMT entities are usually reported to fall into one (or more) of these categories: *Machine elves are described as geometric machine-like beings *Spirits/Gods *Anthropomorphic beings (who appear to be “extraterrestrial” or “ultra-dimensional” teachers or guardians) including reptiles, bees, spiders, cacti, mantises, arachnids, robots, jellyfish, octopods. *“Helpers” or “guides” taking the semi-humanoid form of angels or multidimensional teachers. These can often manifest as deceased loved ones or family membersgiving guidance and teaching lessons, and are known to include religious icons and prophets like Buddha, Jesus Christ, Krishna, Mohammed, and more. *aliens fitting descriptions of greys, blues, reptilians, Pleidans, Arcturians, Some type of “galactic council” of spiritual elders looking to impart knowledge, laws and instructions for behavior. One persons DMT experience was with a weird geometrical tentacle being. Ethnobotanist Terrance McKenna noted reality itself is layered with all sorts of dimensions, and DMT simply allows its user to see some of them. In a lecture called "Psychedelics Before and After History," McKenna went on to describe how the machine elves came into view and welcomed him into a dimension of their own creation: I sank to the floor. I experienced this hallucination of tumbling forward into these fractal geometric spaces made of light and then I found myself in the equivalent of the Pope’s private chapel and there were insect elf machines proffering strange little tablets with strange writing on them, and I was aghast, completely appalled, because in a matter of seconds... my entire expectation of the nature of the world was just being shredded in front of me. I’ve never actually gotten over it. These self-transforming machine elf creatures were speaking in a colored language which condensed into rotating machines that were like Fabergé eggs but crafted out of luminescent superconducting ceramics and liquid crystal gels. All this stuff was just so weird and so alien and so un-English-able that it was a complete shock — I mean, the literal turning inside out of my intellectual universe! This went on for two or three minutes, this situation of discontinuous orthogonal dimensions to reality just engulfing me. As I came out of it and the room reassembled itself, I said, ‘I can’t believe it, it’s impossible.’ To call that a drug is ridiculous; that just means that you just don’t have a word for it and so you putter around and you come upon this sloppy concept that something goes into your body and there’s a change. It’s not like that; it’s like being struck by noetic lightning. Machine elves may sort of be like guardian angels, or spirit guides, just with a different purpose. the machine elves are the architects and technicians of the universe working round the clock to bring you reality. They are ancient, timeless. They always have been and always will be. What if they are the energy that runs the universe? When I blast off I'm transported to a "room?" which to me seems like an energy hub. They move in and out of everything, they are everything. And so am I. They showed me amazing things I can't easily describe, and they said so much (telepathically). But I came to understand (maybe) why Terrence called them machine elves. They are machines. They are the mechanism that runs "the hub". the entities that are seen constructing and deconstructing at lighting speed like building a lego land dismantling and rebuilding a completely different visual space around me. Upon entry the machine Elves are usually with me in a room working on the spiritual template of my physical organism. The primary goal is always the gradual rolling back of amnesia to reveal full spectrum consciousness without the dis-integrating result of Reichs schizophrenic split.They teach the methods of communication and movement and the definition of freedom as time, space and form. Virgo-Nymph spirit/Goddess and proving she is the mother goddess and is apart of the Trinity When you take DMT you come across higher dimensional beings which were known as nature spirits in the ancient world and nature spirits were known to inhabit plants (these spirits inhabited every object since everything is made out of consciousness) Anima archytype contains/constructs the dream in her womb(the womb of the mother goddess), this is also related to the Mother arc. The word matrix originates from the word mother and matrix means womb, this also relates the mother goddess to the Sex Goddess. The universe is a dream that is created by the Logos(El/infinite intelligence) and is also created by the Logos angels/Gods(the Elohim form Sirius), the universe consists of the logos energy(universal source energy) which we are and everything is a vibrational extension of. Virgo(meaning Maiden) is a higher dimensional ethereal angel/Goddess who is depicted as holding a ear of grain which shows she is Mother nature/Mother Goddess who is also known as Ninhursag/isis(Mother Nature is also known as Ki) and her symbol is omega which symbolises the womb which is related to the kabbalistic tree of life because omega is encoded in the tree, the tree of life symbolises the Trinity and this consists of Virgo/Ninhursag and the Supreme God El-Elohim/Yahweh with the other God who is apart of the Trinity is Ea-Enki/Ra(Enki dreams the universe into existence/crystallises the energy into light which then becomes the universe/omniverse). This relates Virgo to the matrix which relates to the infinite tetrahedron grid morphogenetic field structure of the universe, Virgo is the spirit of the morphogenetic field(Mother of all fields). This also links Virgo to nymphs, a nymph is a spirit of nature imagined as a beautiful maiden. Category:Blog posts Category:Spiritual Blog Category:Higher dimensional beings